1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera including a condenser to accumulate an electric charge. In particular, a camera having a built-in or externally connected flash device is capable of making the light emitting tube of the flash device emit light during the exposure operation using the electric charge accumulated in the condenser.
2. Description of Related Art
When the main capacitor of a camera flash device is not sufficiently charged at the time of photographing, the resultant photograph is a failure because of insufficient exposure. A conventional camera is known that prevents such failure by prohibiting the corresponding shutter operation if the release button is fully depressed when the main flash capacitor of the flash device is not charged. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,864 to Iwata et al., the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
However, in such a camera provided with autofocusing, when the shutter release button is half depressed, distance measurement and the associated focusing movement of the objective lens are performed even if the flash main capacitor has not been charged. Even if the release button is thereafter continuously fully depressed, release of the shutter is prevented because of the insufficient charge of the main capacitor. In this case, the distance measurement and focusing operation are useless because shutter release was prevented, resulting in wasteful electricity consumption.